


Missed Chance

by lordjenjen



Series: Team Red Shenanigans [10]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-man is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Упущенный Шанс](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797693) by [Fioryairish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioryairish/pseuds/Fioryairish)



> I blame Sam Smith for the idea. And TheBlazeCal for changing my mind on who to write.

Spider-man crouched on a rooftop watching his prey. Currently they were in a restaurant eating, laughing, probably plotting. They had been in there far too long for Peter’s liking. One hour and thirty-seven minutes, not that Peter was keeping track, because he totally wasn’t. It was just staying crouched in this position for that long, his legs had started to go numb.

The hooded figure stood up and held his arm out for his companion. The man in red glasses smiled gently at the hooded figure. He then tucked his collapsed cane under his arm before taking the hooded figure’s arm and allowed him to be lead out of the restaurant.

Once outside the restaurant, the man in glasses stopped and pulled the hooded figure towards him for a kiss. It was nothing sexual. It was sweet, tender, and was filled with so much emotion that Peter could see it even from his perch on the roof.

Jealousy hit him hard. Peter was almost tempted to web the one to the wall and kidnap the other. It wasn’t fair. It should be Peter being kissed like he was everything in the man’s life. It should have been Peter eating tacos in a rundown restaurant in Hell’s Kitchen. It should have been Peter laughing at the terrible jokes and blushing at the wordy sexual advances. It should have been Peter laying in bed at night, running his fingers over the ever changing scars as sweet words were whispered into his ear. No one loved Wade like Peter did. 

It was all Peter’s fault though. Deadpool had been flirting and throwing advances Spider-man’s way, but Peter never let himself feel anything but annoyance towards the merc. It wasn’t until Wade disappeared for two weeks did Peter realize he enjoyed the man’s company and really missed him. When Deadpool did show up again, Spider-man worked up the courage to ask Wade out on a date. Even through his mask, Peter could see the look of pity on the man's face as he let Peter down. Heartbroken, Peter followed Wade in secret hoping to meet his new lover and uncover some kind of dirt about them. Peter was crushed to find out it was Daredevil.

The two down on the sidewalk broke apart and started making their way back towards their shared apartment. The hooded figure turned his head to where Spider-man was perched. Spider-man quickly moved back onto to the rooftop, but not before catching the look of sadness Wade gave him.


End file.
